I wanted to see you
by yoshikan-hime
Summary: ShizNat fluff...this one actually has a title! Similar to the Untitled ShizNat3, just a short fluff in the lives of Natsuki and Shizuru. Tea-sipping Shizuru and a grinning Natsuki...I can't think of a good summary...please read? LEMON in chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome...

Natsuki contentedly gazed at Shizuru while the brunette elegantly took a sip of her steaming tea, her eyes closed. Behind her closed eyes, Shizuru quietly pondered the strange expression on the blunette's face. It didn't disturb her too much; nothing really fazed the student body president…but this…she half-opened an eye, tea cup still raised to her lips.

_Ara...Natsuki has a rather interesting expression…_She closed her eyes once again. _Well, this side of Natsuki is cute also…~_

Shizuru softly set her tea cup back onto the table, hands still relishing the warmth of the cup. An almost silly grin was still plastered on the blunette's face, making Shizuru's heart just skip a beat. _Calm down, Shizuru. _Shizuru told herself as she took a breath.

"Natsuki," She called calmly to the girl seated across from her. "Hm? Nanda, Shizuru?"

[nanda = what is it (informal)]

"Uchi no kao, nani ka…" She trailed off, smiling at the bluenette.

[fluidly translated: is there something on my face (of course she trails off but that's the idea)]

"Hm? I don't see anything~" Natsuki replied happily.

"I see…" Shizuru was puzzled and slightly confused, though she didn't let it show. _Let's see if I can tease this one out...ne?_

"Then, does Natsuki see something she likes?" Shizuru flashed her a mischievous smile.

"B-Baka!" Natsuki blushed as she was teased out of her grin. "W-What are you s-saying…" She mumbled, averting her gaze from the brunette.

"Well, Natsuki's been looking at me with an interesting expression for a while now." Shizuru smiled as she took another sip of her tea. "I figured it was because something was on my face."

The bluenette stayed silent, fidgeting slightly in her seat. _Ara ara…I'm just seeing so many adorable sides of my Natsuki today, aren't I…~_

"…Or does my Natsuki think I look funny?" Shizuru set her tea cup down with a soft clink, eyes downcast, eyes softening as they filled with tears. This jolted Natsuki from her embarrassed fidgeting. Panicked concern flashed in the jade eyes.

"A-Ah! I-It's not t-that…please don't cry, okay, Shizuru?" Natsuki looked remorseful at the concept of causing Shizuru's tears.

Shizuru gazed softly at the disheartened raven-haired beauty. _…Maybe I went a little too far with that one…_ She resigned herself to stop the teasing, because, as much as she liked to tease her Natsuki, she didn't enjoy seeing the bluenette genuinely depressed as she saw at the moment.

"Natsu-" "…Shizuru no kao, mittakatta…" Natsuki mumbled softly, gaze still averted.

['I wanted to see your face'/ but also means 'I wanted to see you'; gotta love the blend of meanings~!]

_A-Ara…? _Shizuru's eyes grew wide as she caught the soft whisper of the girl seated across from her. "Natsuki…ima n-nante…?"

[W-What did you just say…? Or also 'did you just say what I thought you did…?']

Natsuki, hearing the waver in the brunette's voice, mustered her courage to look Shizuru directly in the eye.

"D-Dakara…s-sono… 'Shizuru no kao mittakatta' te itta…" Flashing Shizuru an embarrassed grin.

[I-In other words…s-so… 'I wanted to see you' is what I said…]

"I see…." Shizuru took another sip of tea, taking a moment to process what she'd heard. Her crimson eyes shot open in surprise as she registered the innocent confession

…_**Oh**__._

A rare blush crept to the tawny-haired beauty's face, as Shizuru stared speechlessly at the object of her affections.

With a mischievous yet tender gaze Natsuki took advantage of the stunned brunette to lean over and plant a soft kiss on her lips before lovingly whispering into her ear.

"I wanted to see you."

* * *

A/N: rawr….random ShizNat fluff! Finals are encroaching upon me, but somehow my muse dropped this idea VERY STRONGLY into my mind last night, so in order to grant myself some reprieve I wrote it out! A different side of Natsuki than Shizuru usually sees. I thought it'd be cute if Natsuki caused Shizuru to blush. I think my muse is very taken with the romantic idea of 'wanting to see someone' that gave birth to this fanfic…yeah…this one has a title…O.o well..that's because the muse was veery insistent on the idea… As I jump into the perils of finals and end of the year rushing, please feel free to leave a comment/review! My muse will be looking for some ideas once finals are over! Hope you enjoyed your stay!

YH


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

Shizuru dreamily gazed at the sleeping form of her lover curled up against her. She brushed a stray blue hair from her love's face. _There was that time, huh…. 'I wanted to see you' huh….heehee…_ A girly smile ran across Shizuru's face, small giggle just escaping her lips. She traced her finger along the pale cheek.

_Natsuki was really cute back then…but then again…_She smiled as Natsuki's face twitched as she gently poked her cheek…_she still is, if not even cuter than before~…_

"Mmnn…" The blunette stirred and snuggled closer into Shizuru's body, letting out a contented sigh as she breathed in the scent of her lover. "…Shi…zuru…" She incoherently mumbled.

"Ara, Natsuki, ichiban kawaii tokoro misejatte…you don't know what it does to me~…"

[My my Natsuki, showing me your cutest side…]

Shizuru leaned over, bringing her lips to Natsuki's ear, tawny hair falling onto the straight midnight blue locks.

"Tabechau wa yo~ uchi no Na-tsu-kiii~" She drawled huskily, hand snaking to grab both of hers.

[I'll eat you up, my Natsuki]

Natsuki stirred again but didn't awaken, turning to lie on her back, both hands now gently pinned above her head by one of Shizuru's. A seductive glint flashed in Shizuru's crimson eyes as she brought her face closer to Natsuki's.

She straddled Natsuki's waist as the blunette continued sleeping, ignorant of the compromising position she was in.

Shizuru pressed her body against Natsuki's, pressing her breasts into Natsuki as she gently nibbled on Natsuki's ear, huskily breathing into Natsuki's ear where she knew Natsuki could hear her.

"Mmn…" A confused mumbled escaped the blunette's lips as her eyebrows knit in confusion. Shizuru smiled and continued nibbling on her ear, audibly licking and sucking on it.

Jade eyes fluttered open as a confused Natsuki attempted to figure out what had roused her. She felt a soft yet warm weight pressed on her body, soft tawny hair tickled her neck and cheeks, hot breath tickling her ear…

The breathing paused as Shizuru noticed that Natsuki had stirred. She pushed up on her elbow to face the blunette, not sparing the bluenette a moment as she thrust her lips upon Natsuki's.

"Shizu-mnnnn?" Natsuki closed her eyes as Shizuru forced her way into her mouth. "Mmgh!" Natsuki's eyes widened in surprise as Shizuru's tongue forced its way into her mouth, dancing her into submission. "Mmph..! Mmn….Mmnn~"

Natsuki's restrained hands struggled at first but grew limp as Shizuru withdrew from her mouth, a trail of saliva connecting them. Her face was flushed and she was panting heavily, she looked up at Shizuru with dazed eyes.

"Shi…Shizu—mmn?" Shizuru relentlessly attacked, seductively sucking on Natsuki's tongue as Natsuki stared with glazed eyes.

"Hah…hah….hah…Shi…zu….ru? Aah~!" Natsuki cried out as Shizuru nipped her neck, other hand gently cupping one of Natsuki's breasts. She gently kneaded the breast, causing Natsuki to arch and mewl out as she squirmed underneath her.

"Ah~!" Natsuki whimpered as Shizuru bit into the skin, licking it and sucking on it to sooth away the pain.

Shizuru smirked as she let go of Natsuki's hands to caress her other breast, sensing that resistance had faded.

Shizuru's motions sent shockwaves through Natsuki's body, causing her to whimper as the sensations overwhelmed her. "Shi-Shi-zu—aah~!"

_W-What's going on? _Natsuki struggled to scream in her head, due to Shizuru's…ministrations.

Natsuki unconsciously hugged Shizuru's head closer to her chest, as Shizuru's lips enclosed the sensitive breast. Shizuru smirked as she suckled Natsuki's breast, fingers trailing down the sensitive spots on Natsuki's back.

"Aaahn~! Zuru! Aahn~!" Natsuki helplessly moaned as Shizuru tickled over her weak spots. _I-I'm going crazy!_

Natsuki lay there panting as Shizuru relented for a moment. "Shi…_hah_…zuru…_haah_...w-what's…_haah_….going….on…? Natsuki dazedly gazed at her lover's deep crimson eyes as Shizuru made her way back up.

"Uchi no Na-tsu-kiii~~" Shizuru drawled huskily as she brought her face closer to Natsuki's.

[My Na-tsu-ki~ (though you probably figured that out…)]

Natsuki could only gaze at the dark wine-red eyes as she struggled to catch her breath.

Shizuru lifted one of Natsuki's legs over her own, planting a kiss near Natsuki's eye causing her to blink.

"Aishitemasu, Natsuki" Shizuru whispered wetly into Natsuki's ear, bringing her body closer to Natsuki's until there was no distance separating them.

[I love you (very intimate)]

"N-Nani…Aah!" The word stopped as Shizuru gently moved her hips, pushing them against Natsuki's. Natsuki's cries grew louder as Shizuru moved her hips faster, until Shizuru sealed her lips with a kiss.

Natsuki hugged Shizuru tightly, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt herself brimming over the edge, feeling like she would fall forever into a bottomless abyss if she let go.

"S-Shizu..ru…I-I'm….!" Natsuki struggled to piece her sentence together as Shizuru's moans in addition to her own were making her mind cloudy.

"It's okay, Natsuki, just let yourself go~" Shizuru seductively whispered, quickening her pace.

Natsuki cringed as she felt the edge brimming, nearly overflowing. "!"

"A-Aa-" Shizuru forcefully thrust her hips against Natsuki's and stayed there, pressing their cores together as she sealed Natsuki's cries with a tender kiss, riding the waves of pleasure together.

Shizuru smiled as she withdrew from Natsuki, untangling her legs from Natsuki's, Natsuki still basking in the afterglow. Shizuru laid herself next to Natsuki, where Natsuki snuggled into her chest.

"What was that…" Natsuki contentedly inquired while cuddling into her love's chest. Natsuki smiled as Shizuru's arms wrapped themselves protectively around her, bringing her closer.

"I just remembered something that made me really happy~…" Shizuru said with a goofy grin.

"Hmm…." Natsuki hummed sleepily as she lost herself in Shizuru's scent.

"… 'I wanted to see you'…" Shizuru happily recalled aloud, wherein she felt a body heat up and squirm in discomfort.

" M-Mada oboete ita no ka…" Natsuki mumbled, blushing a deep red

[Y-You still remember that?]

Natsuki turned her gaze upwards to timidly look at Shizuru. _S-so CUTE~! Shizuru squealed as her crimson eyes met the jade puppy dog eyes, tinged cutely with innocent embarrassment._ Shizuru smiled, gently stroking Natsuki's midnight blue hair.

"Ara, I do. It makes me very happy inside whenever I think of that moment" She placed a kiss on Natsuki's forehead, causing Natsuki to close her eyes momentarily.

"Oh. T-Then it's fine." Natsuki blushed yet smiled, snuggling once again into Shizuru's chest.

Shizuru continued stroking Natsuki's hair until the blunette fell back asleep, peacefully breathing while embraced by the brunette.

Shizuru planted a kiss on the midnight blue strands before snuggling into her sleeping lover.

'_I wanted to see you too'_

* * *

A/N: Konbanwa…yoshikan-hime desu! So this chapter has LEMON…in it…oh just as a side note what Shizuru is thinking is linked to the first chapter where she didn't get a chance to say (or rather didn't say) that she wanted to see Natsuki too back then. So... (in all honesty) this chapter kind of evolved because I saw people were following it and then I realized I marked it as in-progress…and I was like….oops…so this is Shizuru's recollection of the event/lemon scene hopefully that was focused on the romantic aspect. I'm a huge romance fan (if you didn't already know) so that was the intention, with some puppy Natsuki and teasing Shizuru of course~! As always, feel free to leave me a review/comment or you can leave one for my muse, as we always enjoy reading them! Thanks for stopping by! Matta ne [see you again!]

-YH


End file.
